Separation
by SierLeAn
Summary: After an explosion caused by a trap Eggman set, Sonic and the gang have a new problem. Sonic's seven super forms have been separated from him, all given their own bodies and minds. Now that gang has to help the seven forms with normal life, having a few adventures on the way.
1. The Trap

"OHOHOHO! It seems you've fallen into my trap, Sonic!"  
"What? Where are you, Eggman?!"  
"Why, I'm not anywhere near you. Your little fox friend was sadly mistaken. I was never there, and neither were the Chaos Emeralds. I lured you here with a fake signal!"  
"Why? What's your plan, Egghead?"  
"Ohoho! Wouldn't you like to know, my spiny friend. But unfortunately, your time is up!"  
"Wha- Hey! What is this?! Let me go!"  
"OHOHOHOHO!"  
BOOOOM!  
"AAAAHHHHH!"

**-ooooooo-**

Meanwhile, Tails circled the base in his plane. He was looking downward, waiting anxiously for his big brother to come out with his signature thumbs up, saying that Eggman had been beaten once again. But it was taking longer for him to come out than normal. Sonic was always quick to go in, destroy robots and foil Eggman's plans, and then come right out so the two bros could hang out. After a few more moments, Tails activated his comm. Unit, hoping Sonic hadn't gotten rid of his again. He was about to try and reach the hedgehog when he heard a loud explosion coming from the base. The boom grew louder every second and was accompanied by a large flash of light that enveloped the base. Tails jerked the plane away and covered his eyes. He briefly thought he heard screaming, and hoped he was just hearing things. After what felt like eternity, the noise died down and the light vanished, allowing Tails to open his eyes and fly back on course. He gasped when the base came back into view.

The whole base was melted and reduced to rubble. The middle of the building was just a large crater covered in dust and smoke from the explosion. The fox hurriedly landed the plane and jumped out. Dust got into his lungs as he ran into the once-large metal base, but he didn't care. He hopped over melted slag and tripped over destroyed robots and other machines, scrambling to the large crater. "Sonic!" he shouted, sliding down the crater walls as quickly as he could without hurting himself. He coughed and hacked up the dust that invaded his lungs as he searched through the crater, finally deciding it wasn't a good idea to search like that. He twisted his tails up and spun them like a fan, clearing the area quickly. He coughed a few more times and looked around. "Sonic?" He quickly spotted yellow-gold fur against the dirt and frowned. If his brother was in his Super form, then he'd be awake and energetic. Suddenly, he heard rocks shifting behind him and he snapped his head around to see what was moving. His eyes widened when he caught sight of black fur with a dark blue tint. He glanced around more at his surroundings, "Oh no…"

**-ooooooo-**

Blue lids fluttered slightly, briefly showing bright emerald eyes before shutting tight as light invaded the owner's vision. After a few moments they opened again, slowly adjusting to the light as they clanked around the room. _'I'm… in the infirmary…?_' Sonic thought, recognizing the metal walls of the med bay under Tails' workshop. Slowly, his memory came back to him. He'd been at Egghead's base because Tails thought the Emeralds were there, but it turned out to be a trap. Before Sonic could move, some robotic arms came out of the floor and took hold of his arms, legs, and torso. He heard Eggman laughing as everything went white. He thought he screamed but he wasn't sure, and soon after he was plunged into darkness.

He groaned as he sat up. He was aching everywhere, but he wasn't hurt too much judging by the lack of bandages on his body. He swung his legs off the bed and shakily stood up, holding onto the bed for a few moments before letting go and taking a few steps, quickly getting over the shakiness and walking confidently once more. He coughed slightly as his throat itched. He ventured up the stairs and into Tails' workshop, noting that the lights and various machines were off. Obviously, the fox wasn't here. Sonic passed through the workshop and into the house, heading straight for the kitchen where he found his little brother searching through the pantry. Sonic smiled. "Hey, Tails!" he greeted cheerfully, startling the fox and making him jump. Tails hit his head on one of the pantry shelves, and the blue blur chuckled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry buddy."

The young inventor waved his brother off, standing and rubbing his head. "It's fine, Sonic," he replied, stepping away from the pantry and closing the door. "Glad to see you're awake, big bro," he smiled, his tails wagging.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. How long was I out, anyways?" he asked. He knew he couldn't have been out long- he wasn't terribly stiff from lack of movement, if that was any sort of indicator.  
Tails glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Um, a few hours, nothing big." His happy mood died down a little as he remembered something. "But… there is something I need to show you." He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards his workshop. "Follow me."

Sonic blinked at the sudden mood swing and followed the young fox into the workshop, back down the stairs, into the med bay, and in through a small door. Beyond that door was a hall with doors leading into blank, gray rooms with nothing more than a bed or two inside them. The rooms and the hall were connected by one-way mirrors, so you were able to look into the room from the hall but not the other way around, like those dramatic cop shows that Sonic occasionally glanced at but never bothered to watch. These rooms were for the unlikely situation in which Sonic or any of his friends went out of control, or something that couldn't easily be destroyed or shut down needed to be contained. The hedgehog followed Tails to the end of the hall.

"When I found you unconscious in what was left at Eggman's base… you weren't alone." Tails gestured to one of the rooms as Sonic looked through the window. A gasp escaped his lips and his emerald eyes went wide at what was inside the room. "Oh, Chaos…"

There, all seemingly peaceful in each bed, were all seven of his transformations.

* * *

**0o0o-Author's Note-o0o0**

**Thanks so much Katiemonz for helping me with this! I can't thank you enough!**


	2. Awakening

**-Previously-**

_"When I found you unconscious in what was left at Eggman's base… you weren't alone." Tails gestured to one of the rooms as Sonic looked through the window. A gasp escaped his lips and his emerald eyes went wide at what was inside the room. "Oh, Chaos…"_

_There, all seemingly peaceful in each bed, were all seven of his transformations._

**-ooooooo-**

Sonic stared at the seven beings in shock. Every one of his transformations were there: Super, Hyper, Dark, the Werehog, Excalibur, Darkspine, and even Psycho- that was the name voted best for him. Each of them were sleeping peacefully sleeping in the seven beds Tails had probably crammed into the room at the last minute. There were a few differences to them though. The ones who normally had bright auras encompassing them suddenly didn't, and their quills didn't sway in a non-existent wind. Super's, Psycho's, Dark's, and Hyper's quills looked just like Shadow's, minus the stripes. Dark's normally pure black or dark blue fur was now a mix- it appeared black, but if you looked closely, or in the right light, you could see a very dark blue hue. Hyper's fur no longer flashed the colors of the Chaos Emeralds, he was now a white/silvery color that shone the Emerald colors in the light. The Werehog was now smaller- though still the tallest and buffest of the group, his body was now closer to that of a normal hedgehog. Lastly was Darkspine. Sonic clearly remembered not having a mouth in that form, but this Darkspine seemed to definitely have one.

Sonic turned to Tails, utterly in shock. "H-how…?" he stuttered, his mind running through all the possibilities of how this could have happened. Clones? Robots? Dimensional counterparts?

Before he could really start thinking about it, Tails interrupted him. "I'm not exactly sure how," he said, "but it seems Eggman absorbed quite a lot of Chaos Energy into his machine, and figured out how to use it as a weapon. It seems like he forgot that Chaos Energy can have unpredictable results. And now, all your transformations have their own bodies. Their Chaos Energy is stable and at a normal level- well, normal for you anyway," he explained.

Sonic sighed. "Well… Nothing's ever easy for us, huh?" He grinned. "Just the way I like it!"

**-ooooooo-**

After Tails ran a few tests on him and his unconscious transformations, the two brothers decided to go to bed. Tails made sure the former transformations were on a drip, to keep them healthy and asleep.  
It wasn't until the lights were out and Tails was fast asleep did Sonic finally start thinking about the day's events. Now that his transformations were in their own bodies, they'd have to be careful. Four out of his seven forms were driven by negative energy and emotions in some way. He didn't think they'd really attack, at least not Dark or the Werehog- that guy could do with a proper name- but he wasn't too sure about Psycho or Darkspine.

Sonic closed his eyes and delved deep into his mind, something he learned how to do early on in life, and felt around for the familiar minds of his super forms. His head was silent. Normally he'd be able to hear faint murmurs in the back of his head, or pulses of emotion that weren't his own. After a lot of practice they became easy to ignore, but now his mind was silent. There was just a slight tingle in the back of his head. He didn't know if it meant a part of them was still in there or not, but he wished for the familiar whispers of emotion to come back.

He didn't know when, but while he was deep in thought, he drifted into a tranquil slumber, dreaming about the different adventures that he had with his other forms.

**-ooooooo-**

Silence. It was so unfamiliar to him. He didn't like it. He'd wished many times for some form of quiet, just for a while, and now he wanted nothing more than for his 'brothers' to start talking. He'd even join in if it meant breaking the lonely silence.

He didn't know how long he was drifting in the noiseless darkness, but he soon heard something. It was a small sound, but as little as it was, he was grateful for any noise at all. It sounded like a garbled murmur, as if whatever it was was speaking underwater.

Awareness slowly came back to him. He was stiff, laying on something that he assumed was a bed or cot, with a thin blanket draped over him. He could tell he wasn't alone, and that there was more than one person around him. Deciding to get up and investigate, he opened his eyes.

And he saw nothing.

His eyes were definitely open, as they were starting to sting from drying out. He didn't feel anything covering his face either, so his view wasn't obstructed by anything. He sat up, movements slow and jerky because he couldn't see and didn't want to accidentally hit anything. Okay, he was really stiff. Like the time his 'creator' was knocked unconscious for a week, and he and his brothers were all thrown into a strange and dreamless sleep. When his 'creator' finally woke up, they were all achy and their heads were foggy.

"Dark?" he heard someone call to him. His ears perked at the voice; it sounded so much like his own, yet different at the same time. His eyes flicked in the voice's direction uselessly.

"Super? Where are we, what's going on?"

He heard a small sigh from his oldest 'brother'. "We seem to be in Tails' workshop, in the holding cells to be exact. Everyone's here, Darkspine, Hyper, Psycho…" Super said. "You don't recognize the room?"  
Dark's brows furrowed. "Don't recognize…? There are no lights on in here! How am I supposed to see anything? Let alone recognize it!" His voice was still somehow quiet and sullen, even with his voice raised.

There was a long pause. "Dark…" Super said slowly, "the lights are on…"

Dark's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean they're on? If they were on, I'd be able to see!" He knew Super wasn't the lying type, so why couldn't he see? He could only think of one reason why, and he desperately didn't want to believe it.

Super stared at his 'brother,' noticing something that he hadn't seen before. Normally, when he was calm and at ease- well, as calm as Dark could be- his fur was a dark blue and he had dark green eyes, a few shades darker than their 'creator's- or host, whatever you wanted to call him. When Dark was fully powered up or angry, his fur and skin turned pitch black, and his eyes went pure white, with no pupils or irises to be seen. But now, Dark's fur was a very dark blue, almost black on its own, and his eyes were a very pale green.

They were so pale and misty that you could miss them at first glance, and his pupils were only a shade or two lighter than the misty green irises. The colors seemed to blur together, as if…

"Dark," Super murmured, "I… I think you're blind…"


	3. See None, Speak None

**-Previously-**

_Now Dark had black fur with a dark blue tint and his eyes were a very pale green, so pale and misty that you'd miss them at first glance, his pupils were only a shade or two darker then the misty green irises, the colors seemed to blur together, as if- "Dark.." Super murmured "I.. I think you're blind..."_

**-ooooooo-**

Long suffering silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, so thick you could cut it with a knife, Super watched as Dark sat frozen on the bed across from him, pale, misty, watery green eyes wide in shock, staring at him '_But not really seeing.._' Super thought sadly to himself, he had no idea if it was permanent, and he desperately hoped it wasn't, but something told him a lot of things would be permanent, the seven of them had been separated from Sonic, the being that kept them safe in his own mind, that tried to use them for good, and though some- Psycho and Darkspine- would never admit it, they would protect their 'host', because he protected them and used them for good- At least he tried to- Super didn't know if the separation was permanent and what the side effects were, he felt fine, but Dark apparently couldn't see so there had to be some side effects, whether for each of them or for just the negative forms Super didn't know

Dark's eyes narrowed, finally snapping out of his shock "What do you mean I'm blind?" he hissed, he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to be stuck in eternal darkness when he knew that there was light and color all around him, didn't want to be stuck in black silence when there was no noise around him

Super's eyes softened, knowing what his 'brother' was thinking without actually reading his thoughts "I think you know what I mean Dark..." he said, he slowly got out of the bed, having taken out the drip when he woke up, and shakily stumbled to Dark's, pulling himself up beside the younger form, earning a slight flinch at the sudden movement, Super rested a hand on the others shoulder, knowing that a one armed embrace or something would be answered with a growl, Dark wasn't the physical type

It took all his will to not panic, Dark was the form that embodied hate for enemies and protectiveness towards allies, if he couldn't see then he couldn't protect friends and pummel foes, he had to see to be able to do what he was made for, something must have shown because the grip Super had on his shoulder became firmer, the oldest of the forms trying to keep him from losing it "Dark, nothing is going to happen," He said

A light groan from one of the other occupants halted any other conversation, both their heads shot up to look at the next waking form, rather uselessly in Dark's case, it had been Hyper, the third oldest of the forms, Super moved away from Dark, slipping off the bed and stumbled- he quickly noted that it was easier to move- to Hyper's bed

Slowly the rainbow tinted form opened his eyes, similar to Sonic's but more of a neon shade, blinking a few times to focus on the form in front of him "Mmm... Super?" Hyper mumbled, slowly pushing himself up

"Hey Hyper," Super whispered "You okay?" he looked Hyper over, making sure there was no visible problems

"Yeah I'm fine Super," Hyper said, looking around "Why are we in Tails' workshop?"

Super sighed and looked at the others "I don't know for sure, only that we're all in our own bodies, without Sonic."

"Oh.." Hyper also looked around, noting the differences the others had before seeing that Dark was also awake and looking over at them "Dark? That's a good look for you," He said, smiling

"I wouldn't know.." Dark huffed, narrowing his eyes

Hyper blinked and looked at Super then back at Dark "What do you mean?" he asked

"Hyper.." he looked over at Super when the golden hedgehog murmured his name "Dark.. well, he's... he's blind Hyper.." the oldest form said softly "He can't see anymore.."

Neon green eyes widened "W-what..?" he looked at Dark, finally seeing his misty eyes and unfocused gaze "You're... oh Dark..."

The dark hedgehog frowned and lay on his side, facing away from his brothers "I don't need your pity or sympathy."

Hyper opened his mouth to say something but Super put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head "No Hyper.." he whispered "Give him some space, it'll take some time for him to come to terms with this.. we don't even know if it's permanent..." he said, looking at Dark sadly

Hyper wanted to protest, he couldn't let one of his brothers suffer alone, but Super had already moved away and was now heading for Excalibur's bed, not wanting to wait for everyone to wake up on their own "Think you could wake one of the others Hyp'?" Super asked, glancing over at him while gently shaking the youngest of them awake

Deciding it was best to talk later Hyper carefully got up, grasping the edge of the bed as his legs shook, he waited a few minutes before wobbling over to Darkspine's bed, relieved that walking got easier the longer he did it, he carefully grasped Darkspine's shoulder and shook him slightly "DS? Wake up bro.." his attempt was half-hearted at best, he was always a bit nervous around the negative forms and he didn't know how the temperamental Darkspine would react to their current situation, but even with the weak attempt the dark blue-purplish hedgehog groaned and his eyes fluttered under his lids as he entered the waking world "That's it Darkspine! Wakey wakey!"

Darkspine groaned at the familiar voice that broke through the dark fog enveloping his mind, slowly he opened his eyes, finding himself looking into the bright green eyes of his third oldest brother "Wh-what.." he pushed the normally energetic hedgehog away and sat up, rubbing the annoying sleep out of his eyes and looking around, Hyper was watching him with uncharacteristic concern, Super was helping a groggy and very quiet Excalibur sit up, Dark was lying in bed with his back to them, the only way to tell he was awake was the difference in the way his sides rose and fell as he breathed, Psycho and Werehog were unconscious, though with the way Werehog's ear kept twitching and his mouth tightened meant he wouldn't be for too much longer "What happened? Why are we..."

Super glanced up from where he was helping the still silent Excalibur "I think we should explain when everyone's aware and okay." he said

Darkspine nodded slowly and looked at his brothers again, taking in their new looks and seeing his own appearance in the window near his bed, he didn't look to different, his eyes were still white but you could now see where sclera and iris met and he had visible pupils, he also had a mouth

Super narrowed his eyes slightly in concern as Excalibur continued to stay quiet, calmly looking around at the others "Excalibur..?" the youngest's eyes looked at him, now a golden color that faded to green around the pupil, his blue fur was a shade or two lighter than their original and his peach fur was slightly more tanned, not as much as the Ultimate Lifeform but closer to the echidna Guardian, the tips of his ears, head and back quills, and tail had faint gold tint at the tips, not noticeable unless you were close to him

Excalibur made a quiet, questioning noise and Super quickly brought his thoughts back to what was currently bothering him "Why are you being so quiet?" the Knight form blinked calmly at him, brows furrowing ever so slightly before shaking his head and making another small noise, putting his hand to his throat and letting out a soft breath, it only took a moment for Super to decipher his meaning.

Dark was blind... Excalibur was mute... it was things like this that made Super wish he could curse without discomfort.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the comments and I'm glad y'all like this story, I've got quite a few things planned for it ^_^**

**So to be clear, only the game forms (Darkspine, Super, Werehog, Hyper, Excalibur, plus Dark Sonic and Fleetway, the latter will be referred to as Psycho in the story) will be in this story, no comic forms, I'm not at all familiar with them at all and from the one comic I saw with Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic and such (or whoever they were), I think it'd be too much, I'm already pushing it with the seven forms plus other canon characters like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, etc. I'm gonna try to have them have the same amount of screen time, but I can't guarantee anything**

**Now, I have something that I need some help on, I don't want to call Werehog Sonic, Werehog, but I don't want to be un-creative and call him Wolf or Lupe or something like that, so it'd be awesome if some can give me ideas, ones that fit with Werehog and make sense for him to be called that, Please and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
